


lilac wine

by blissey



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Brief choking, Canon Compliant, Corpo V, Dirty Talk, F/M, Johnny Silverhand's Impressive Cock, Mutual Masturbation, now with part 2!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissey/pseuds/blissey
Summary: V kept replaying that damn car ride with Panam, where Johnny was boasting in the backseat about how much he’s rubbing off on V, a big grin on his face. His legs were spread, more than usual, and he even pointed to his package as he said it: “you kinda remind me of me, fifty years ago, minus the charisma . . . and impressive cock.”
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Comments: 38
Kudos: 365





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> written in three hours, hardly proofread, and yet the only thing ive been motivated to write in ages :)

Johnny Silverhand was hot, massively so. This fact had plagued V throughout her life, particularly when she was a misunderstood teenager obsessed with Samurai. Then again, once she “graduated” from “high school,” Samurai still understood her more than most people, especially when she was considering joining Arasaka. It was a weird hate fuck thing then, as V imagined Johnny Silverhand calling her a dirty corpo-rat and holding her down. Now that he was living in her head the effect was magnified to an extraordinary degree.

Johnny had no doubt seen these fantasies, buried under memories of underwhelming hookups (many of whom sported dark, greasy hair and a silver arm). He probably paroused V’s whole mind like a file cabinet, looking in the dark corners for some dirt to throw back at her. V sighed. Maybe that’s why he invaded her every thought, spreading his legs and leaning back with a smile on his face in every room she entered. He had to be doing it on purpose - nobody sits like that just for shits and giggles, especially not an engram or construct or whatever the hell he was.

V kept replaying that damn car ride with Panam, where Johnny was boasting in the backseat about how much he’s rubbing off on V, a big grin on his face. His legs were spread, more than usual, and he even pointed to his package as he said it: “you kinda remind me of me, fifty years ago, minus the charisma . . . and impressive cock.”

At the time, V had rolled her eyes, turning back to Panam and not even gracing Johnny with a response. It had weaseled into her brain despite V’s best efforts, and it replayed like a bad audio file almost every time she looked at Johnny. He had to know how obsessed she was - he simply had to, but through some lucky break he never commented on it. _Impressive cock_. It sounded overzealous, douchy, and yet probably totally justified in its name. Just like Johnny. V scowled at her phone, glancing at the new gigs Regina had sent over. 

_Impressive cock_. Goddamnit. Her brain was like a broken record. Maybe she needed to go to the ripperdoc - _Hi Vic, I’m sexually attracted to the biochip. Can you stop it from happening again?_ God. V was a moron.

The last of the day’s light flickered in through her window, washing her apartment in the gold tones of evening. The radio was on the jazz station, tittering wildly at its low volume. V exhaled, closing her eyes and letting the ever present sound of the city creep in.

“You wanna see it?”

V jolted upright, her heart pounding. Johnny stood near the radio, looking out the window. He glanced over at her before looking back out at the view - impressive, even for the shithole V called home.

“See what?” V asked.

“My _impressive cock_.” He emphasized the words, turning to fully smile at V.

V scoffed. “Seriously? That’s the best you could come up with?”

Johnny shrugged. “You’ve been thinking about it every few minutes. I wasn’t aware I had to do anything other than offer.”

“And what exactly are you offering?” V asked.

“An up close and personal look at Johnny Silverhand’s package.” Johnny plucked off his glasses. “Duh.”

“Oh man, this is the offer of a lifetime!” V said. “I’m gonna join the millions of people who have been blessed with seeing Silverhand’s junk!”

“Fine,” Johnny said, putting his glasses back on a glitching out of existence. “Whatever.”

“It’s not like I’d be able to do anything,” V said. “You’re not real.”

“You’re so boring,” Johnny said, fading in closer to the bed this time. “What with your limited view of sex. There are plenty of things we can do without ruining the illusion.”

“Like what?” V asked.

Johnny paused, standing up a little straighter. “Like, get on the bed and take your shirt off.” 

“Seriously? You’re gonna order me around?” V said. “What am I, a doll?”

“Come on.” Johnny rolled his eyes. “You gotta work with me here.”

“Fine,” V said, shucking her jacket off and tossing it onto the floor.

“Ah, I see you’re wearing my tags,” Johnny said, leaning in for a better look.

“Jesus, calm down, I haven’t even got my top off and you’re about to pop a stiffy.” V peeled her shirt off, the cold air hitting her chest.

“Nice,” Johnny said, his eyes focused on her nipples. “Pert.”

“You’re such a douchebag,” V said.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Johnny reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. He was jacked, not overly so like River, but broad and muscular. “Like what you see?” He asked, opening his arms up and gesturing down his chest. 

“So what’s our game plan here?” V asked, leaning back on her elbows. Johnny’s eyes followed her lazily.

“Well,” he said. “First order of business is to get naked.”

V shook her head. “How on earth did you pull so much tail when you were alive? You’re about as smooth as concrete.”

“A lot of chicks dig that,” Johnny said, unbuttoning his fly. V’s mouth suddenly went dry. God, she had been imagining variations of this moment since she was fifteen. And now in some bizarre, one in a million situation, it was happening. “And,” Johnny continued, “the rockstar factor didn’t hurt.”

V sucked in a breath. This was beyond her wildest fantasies.

“You first.” Johnny said, his silver thumb hooked into the waistband of his pants. They were already torturously low, showing a dangerous amount of his happy trail. V swallowed. God was she really doing this? About to flash the engram of a long dead rockstar? Out of what, lust? Some twisted fantasy from her teen years? Some other reason entirely?

V undid her pants, pulling them down to reveal her underwear - plain, black, and designed for comfort. Probably the least sexy thing she could be wearing, but hey. It’s not like Johnny had a lot of options to pick from.

“All the way,” Johnny said. He looked so naked already, bare of his armored vest, shirt, and glasses. 

V slipped her fingers into the waistband of her underwear. She traced to her front, tugging it down to expose her hip bone. Johnny groaned. “Faster, woman,” He said.

“Calm down,” V said, slipping her undergarments off. There - she was fully exposed to Johnny, the cold, recycled air causing her skin to tighten up. V shivered. This was so intense, his eyes on her. Even though he wasn’t real. Well. Was real. Was not really there.

“Wow,” Johnny said. He exhaled, stepping closer.

“Lemme see.” V’s voice was small. Afraid she was going to jinx it.

Johnny, as though he were possessed, moved his silver hand to his fly, unzipping it all the way. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath, a thought which V would surely grapple with later. His happy trail was darker than V thought it would be, leading down to the base of his cock. It looked thick already, with Johnny inching the leather lower and lower, until his dick finally popped out. 

Wow. Impressive was one word for it. His cock was thick, flaring out in the middle, and hanging hot and heavy between his thighs. It was a good length, long enough V would be able to really feel it if they could actually fuck. The tip was flushed a rosy pink and a fat, clear drop of precum sat in the slit. V was almost salivating.

“Impressive?” Johnny asked, taking it in his metal hand and shivering slightly.

“Yeah,” V said.

“Seems to have knocked you speechless and you haven’t done anything yet.” Johnny chuckled. “Spread ‘em.”

“What?” V asked.

“You heard me.” Johnny strode closer to the bed. “Spread ‘em. It’s my turn to look.”

V scooted back on her bed, propping a pillow up behind her and spreading her legs. Johnny’s dark eyes instantly jumped to her groin, darting over the area and taking it all in. He leaned a little closer, swallowing in a way V almost missed. V’s hand snuck down in between her legs and parted her folds, giving Johnny a better view. “Like what you see?”

Johnny nodded. “God, yeah. Wish I could taste.”

V rubbed herself, plunging her fingers in just to coat them. “Here,” she said, raising her own hand to her mouth. Johnny caught on at the last second, inhaling sharply before V latched her mouth onto her fingers.

She made a show of it, sucking her own slick off her finger so Johnny could taste. It tasted sharp, a little woodsy. Johnny groaned, palming his dick (it had somehow gotten even bigger). “Jesus, V, the things you do to me,” he said.

V grinned, moving her hand back down south. It was electric, touching herself with Johnny watching. His dark eyes were laser focused on her every movement, watching her twirl and tease and thrust her fingers inside herself.

“Oh yeah,” Johnny said, “that’s it.” He was fully touching himself now, stroking up and down his cock with his human hand. 

His cock was impressive on its own, but watching Johnny play with it was almost transcendent. He fondled himself masterfully, pulling beads of clear fluid out and smearing them over the head like he was getting ready to thrust it into V’s mouth. She almost wanted him to, wanted him to try. What would happen, she wondered.

He pulled on his dick slowly and firmly, working himself in time with V’s quick dips into her slit. They were so in sync, the same, working together and yet so apart.

“Yeah,” Johnny rasped. “Just like that.”

V rubbed at her clit in circles, a move she hadn’t done since she was a horny teen looking up at her Samurai posters. It sent jolts through her, her hips twitching. Johnny exhaled through grit teeth, his eyes locked on her.

“I want to fuck you so bad,” Johnny said. “I wanna thrust into you again and again.”

V’s rhythm stuttered, her mind going to static. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Johnny said. “I wanna hold you down, make you go stupid on my dick. Just fuck you until the sun comes up. Make you come on me.”

Normally, V wasn’t really into dirty talk. She would go so far as to call it a mood killer. But Johnny, the way he was looking at her (reverent), the way he was speaking to her (rushed, like he couldn’t keep his words in), everything about him was just turning V on, majorly. And to hear him say that shit? That he, Johnny Silverhand, wanted to fuck V? Wanted it more than anything? Now that was erotic.

“I want you to sit on my face, ride me. I want you to come all over me, so much that we need to move to the shower.” Johnny was staring at her. “In the shower I’m gonna feel you up, get you nice and ready for me. Then I’m gonna give you the fucking of a life time, all under that hot spray. Gonna make you go mad, the only word you’ll be able to say is Johnny.”

V keened, her hips beginning to twitch. It felt white hot down to her toes, her nerves shooting pleasure up and down her whole body. “Johnny,” she gasped.

“Yeah,” he said, shooting her his cockiest and laziest grin. “Just like that.”

“Johnny,” V gasped again. “I wish you could touch me.”

He lurched forward, his knees meeting the bed. Johnny shuffled in on his knees, over V’s legs. “You’re so sexy,” he said. “Wanna be inside you.”

V’s hips started to buck, her fingers working faster and faster. “I’m close.”

Johnny grumbled. “Come for me, come on.”

V rubbed harded. “Almost.”

Johnny started picking up the pace on his dick, twisting his hand in a way that was almost taunting V.

V wanted to taste it. She wanted to worship that impressive cock.

“I’m gonna come,” Johnny said. V was so, so close. So close.

Johnny leaned closer. “I’ve wanted this for so long, been thinking about it. Almost everyday. Just wanna touch you, wanna be able to feel your skin on mine.” He reached out laying his hand on V’s stomach. Logically, physically, rationally - V shouldn’t feel it. Johnny doesn’t exist on the corporeal plane. And yet Johnny’s silver hand laid cold and _real_ on her stomach, just above where her fingers were circling furiously.

V started to come uncontrollably, white hot fire pulsing from her core. She gasped, peak extending past where she had thought she could go. White hot lines decorated her stomach - when V opened her eyes, Johnny was shaking above her, eyes surprised. “Well,” he said. “I guess when one of us comes, the other does too.”

“Well, that sounds great for you,” V said, panting. “Because my record is 20 times in one sitting.”

“Correction,” Johnny said. “Great for both of us.”

“Now that I know we can touch, next time is going to be a lot more interesting.” V looked up at him. He was glitching in and out around the edges, but his knee was up against V’s inner thigh, a reminder of his presence.

“Next time,” Johnny said, looking right at her. “I am going to wreck you so thoroughly you won’t be able to ride your motorcycle for a while.”

V groaned. “On one hand, that sounds amazing, but on the other I need to use that to get around.”

Johnny stood up, moving to the window for a smoke. “Well, I guess we’ll see just what I’m still capable of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not proofread (again)

Most of her 2077 had been massively unexpected, but if someone told V she would be mentally preparing herself to have weird brain cybersex with Johnny Silverhand she would’ve had the best laugh of her life. God, V wanted to shout it from the rooftops. _Hey Night City! I’m about to bed Johnny Silverhand!_

Johnny had been particularly fiendish after their encounter, popping in at inopportune times to rub his junk through his pants while V was trying to concentrate. “Hey V,” he had said, “wanna help me out here?”

V did very much want to help him out, but most of the time he did it was while she was trying to avoid imminent demise (mainly from Tyger Claws). 

“Hey V,” Johnny said, popping into existence on the street corner. “I thought we were gonna be taking it to pound town, like 24/7.”

V ignored him, weaving through the crowd to her bike. “Not in the mood, Johnny.”

Johnny glitched onto her bike, looking over his sunglasses at her. “What, ‘cause of the stunt I pulled in there? Loosen up. I’m just trying to ease your mind.”

V rolled her eyes. “That stunt could’ve cost me my life - and yours, for that matter.”

“Come on, that scared of a few Tygers?” Johnny goaded.

“For your information,” V said. “Yes.”

Johnny scoffed. “As if. I’ve seen you dispatch people way scarier than them.”

V rubbed her temples. “I was inside their base! One misstep and a whole building of gangsters descends on me. Picking off a crowd one by one is way easier than taking everyone on at once! Stealth is how I operate; it’s why fixers give me jobs like this one. I don’t need you fucking that up for me.”

Johnny faded out of existence, backing down. Whatever, dickwad.

V took off on her bike through the labyrinth of Night City, just driving. Panam had a point - it was pretty therapeutic to just fuck it all and drive. The skyscrapers made way to warehouses and the warehouses made way to farms and spare outposts, the last remnants of civilization before the great expanse of the desert. V didn’t come out here often, and certainly not before meeting Panam (back then, there wasn’t really much outside of Night City at all).

She didn’t have a destination, a purpose, but V found herself on the bridge she and Mitch had celebrated Scorpion on. She sat on the edge, her legs dangling over the precipice. The precipice of what, she couldn’t be sure.

The sun dipped low in the sky, nearing the early stages of dusk. V exhaled, fishing out the tequila she had stored there earlier. V took a big sip, looking out at the desert. The tequila burnt going down, instantly warming her stomach and sending a soft fuzz over the world. The desert was so beautiful, even with the garbage and marshes and arid flatlands. It was like the world was supposed to be, not whatever the hell masqueraded as life back in Night City. God. V was a fool for not coming out here sooner. Maybe she was a fool for staying in Night City. The way Panam talked about how lonely Night City made her feel . . . maybe she was onto something.

V took another swig, making a face. Normally, Johnny popped in to make some smartass comment about how she can’t hold her liquor as well as him or something else stupid. V looked around for that damn silver arm. Nothing. A moment of peace, finally. She took a few small sips in quick succession. The alcohol began to cloud her vision, bleeding the colors from the sides and warping her perspective. V exhaled.

“Johnny,” V began. “What do you think happens to people when they die?”

“Jesus, V.” Johnny glitched in next to her. “Give a guy some warning before dropping the mother of all philosophical questions on him.”

V downed more tequila.

“Slow down on that,” Johnny said. “Otherwise you’ll just puke it all up without feeling anything. Gotta pace yourself.”

“Were you pacing yourself when you took over my body?” V asked.

“Touche.” Johnny looked back out to the horizon.

V passed him the bottle. He took it, knocking some back. V felt the alcohol rush to her head even though he was the one drinking. She wondered belatedly if he felt all the shots she had already taken.

“What do you want to happen?” Johnny said. “When you die, I mean.”

“I dunno,” V said, peering over the edge to look down at the wreck of Scorpion’s car. “Maybe something like this, I guess. A big blaze of glory. I don’t wanna be torched and end up on somebody’s mantle.”

“No,” Johnny said. “I mean to your soul.”

“The great Johnny Silverhand believes in souls?” V shot him a look.

“Nah, not exactly.” Johnny leaned back on his silver hand. “Anyway, I’m asking what you want to happen.”

V looked out at the sunset. “That’s a loaded question.”

Johnny chuckled. “Yeah.”

“I mean,” she began. “I don’t like believe in heaven or anything like that. Can’t even say I believe in the Buddhist ocean or whatever the hell it is. But there’s gotta be something, right?” V looked at Johnny, her face growing hot. “Gotta be something.”

Johnny looked at her over his glasses. His eyes said it all. They were so dark, so solemn.

“I know there’s nothing,” V said. “Like, logically. ‘Cause we were dead. Well, I was. You brought me back. It was just darkness. Darkness and your memories. Nothing else.”

“Well,” Johnny started. “Death is not the end. I died too.”

“No you didn’t.” V looked away, scowling. “I mean, you did - Johnny did, but you’re. . .” She trailed off.

“Not the real Johnny, yeah whatever. Look, V, I’m trying to help. Look at me.”

V turned to look at Johnny, her cheeks red and her eyes wet.

“I meant it. Death is not the end,” Johnny said. “I’ve been thinking a lot lately about it. I died, but I’m here. Yeah, I know I’m an engram, or construct, or whatever other technobabble they’ve come up with to describe me. But I’m here, now, with you. Even though I’m dead. And look at Alt! She died, but she’s still out there, some part of her. Death is only the end if you let it be.”

Tears were welling up in V’s eyes, threatening to spill out. “All that’s because of Soulkiller, not your souls. It’s not the same for normal people. There’s no second chance, no engram.”

Johnny stood up, striding behind her. “You’re not listening to me! All you’re doing is moping and feeling sorry for yourself. So what if Jackie died - that’s why you’re really sad, right? Not this existential crisis crap.”

V looked back out towards the sunset.

“You’ve got his bike, V. And his memory. His memory is gonna keep living on in everyone he touched while he was alive. Didn’t you say something like that at his funeral?”

“It’s more than that,” V said.

“Then what is it?” Johnny asked.

“I’m going to die.”

Johnny, for once in his fucking life, shut up.

“I know that we’re trying and that you’re gonna die for me to live once we figure something out, but until we do I’m dying! I’m living on a fucking timer, Johnny. You got to choose the manner of your death! To the world, you went out in a blaze during the bombing.” The tears began to roll down V’s cheeks. “I’m gonna die losing my mind to this stupid thing.”

V started to cry in earnest now. The tears rolled from her eyes, hot and fat and wet as all hell.

“Hey.” Johnny crouched down, grabbing V’s chin and tilting it up at him. “No you won’t.”

He was so close to her. So alive, so real. Johnny was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling. The pads of his fingers were rough against her chin and his breath was fanning against her face. It smelled like tequila and cigarettes.

“This is so fucked up,” V said. “All of it. My whole fucking life.”

Johnny didn’t say anything, just kept breathing into her face.

The sun was almost all the way set, dipping nearly completely behind the horizon. The desert was washed in burnt orange, nuanced and dim.

“It doesn’t have to be,” Johnny said quietly. “V, you don’t have to pay this any more mind than you need to. What use is obsessing over it? It’s not gonna change. I’m still gonna be here.” He broke eye contact, looking at the rundown concrete. “I’m sorry, for all this. I’m sorry this is happening to you. To us. If I could do anything about it, I would. You don’t have to let it control you. You can still choose your life and death.”

“How can you say that?” V said. “You spent your whole life fighting and protesting corps and a corp fucking killed you!”

“You said it yourself - the world thinks Johnny Silverhand was blown to bits in Arasaka Tower. To the world - to Night City - I died a hero.” Johnny was still holding her jaw, forcing her to look at him.

“You died a terrorist,” V said.

“Okay.” Johnny let go of V and stood up, grabbing a cigarette from his pocket. “This clearly isn’t getting anywhere. When you’re done feeling sorry for yourself and ready to have rational conversations again let me know.”

V rolled her eyes, taking another healthy swig from the tequila. The sun was halfway set, casting ruddy light over V and her bike. 

Johnny puffed on his cigarette, the smoke catching on the wind. “Listen, I’ve said it before and I know I’ll say it again. I’m sorry. For all of this.”

V set down the bottle. “Thanks.”

“If we were alive at the same time we would’ve been inseparable,” Johnny said. 

V shrugged. “You tended to have a general disregard for other people while living, so forgive me if I doubt that. Not to mention the things the women who actually knew you have to say.”

“Let me imagine for a minute.” Johnny sat back down next to her. “First, let me envision you in some 2015 fashion.” He ran his eyes up and down her figure. “V, has anybody ever told you that you’re smoking hot? In 2015 there was this big off-the-shoulder trend. Alt wore it, Kerry wore it, Nancy wore it, hell, even Rogue let her shoulder show. I’m imagining you in a shirt like that, barely hanging on. Teasing me. And leather leggings - god, Alt wore those all the time. Drove me crazy. Now, don’t get me wrong, I love your hair, but in 2015 you woulda had some crazy streaks or something in it. Everything was neon, back then. More so than now. Okay. I’ve got my mental image of sexy 2015 V.”

V scoffed, rolling her eyes. “You’re insufferable.”

Johnny peered over his glasses at her, cigarette still in his mouth. “And you still come back for more.”

V grinned. “Not like I have a choice. Anyway, go on describing how unbearably sexy I am.”

Johnny laughed. “Okay. Imagine this: a concert in a shitty dive bar. The air is thick with smoke and general human odor. Lights and lasers are cutting through the smoke, illuminating the people on stage. You look up and see me, holding me guitar and singing into the mic, staring at you. Like you’re the hottest chick I’ve ever seen. The room narrows down to just us - no band, no crowd, just me performing for you.”

V closed her eyes, imagining it. It was easy to piece it together from Johnny’s memories of Samurai and V’s teenage obsession with the band - V could almost taste the smoke on her tongue. Oh wait, that was just Johnny smoking. V cracked open her eye to look at him. He took another long drag and blew it in her face.

“Hey, no cheating,” Johnny said. “Close your eyes and get back to imagining.”

V immersed herself in the fantasy, imagining the heat of the crowd and the damp air. The room would be deafening with the music and the shuffle of that many people. 

“Okay, you imagining?” Johnny asked.

V nodded. “Yup.”

Johnny continued on. “So the song ends, the crowd goes wild; I’m still staring at you, you’re staring at me. Kerry nudges me to get on with it or something and the spell is broken. The concert carries on but I keep looking at you and you keep looking at me. I don’t think enough people have told you this, V, but you really are something special. Not just due to your unbearable sexiness, either. If you came to one of my concerts I would’ve stopped the whole show just to play your favorite song. Speaking of, what is your favorite Samurai song?”

“Ballad of Buck Ravers,” V said.

“Damn, seriously?” Johnny asked. “That’s your favorite Samurai song and you still ended up on Arasaka’s payroll?”

“Aren’t I supposed to be imagining something?” V asked, her eyes still closed.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Johnny said. “So the next song we play is the Ballad of Buck Ravers and you know every word and are singing along. Me, being the genius I am, signals for you to wait backstage after the show. Sure enough, we close the set and I get off stage and there you are, waiting for me in your leather leggings and your off the shoulder shirt. You’re not wearing anything underneath and I keep trying to trick you into lifting your arms up so I can catch a glance.”

“Pig,” V said.

“Well, you catch on and we move into the dressing room. I lock the door, pour you a drink. Tequila?” He asked.

V grabbed the bottle, taking another drink. “Sure.”

“We get nice and hazy on tequila, scooting closer on the couch and making eyes at each other. Maybe we play footsie or something. The door gets locked, if you catch my drift,” Johnny said.

V opened her eyes. “Worried Alt will walk in?”

Johnny grinned. “Or worse: Kerry.”

V laughed. “Okay, what happens next?”

“Close your eyes, V,” Johnny said, still grinning. He looked devilishly handsome, like the Johnny Silverhand V worshipped in her teen years.

She closed her eyes, inhaling. The desert air was so clean, unlike the recycled oxygen of Night City. The sun had fully dipped past the horizon now, shrouding them in twilight.

“First, I’d cozy up on you.” Johnny sounded a lot closer now, his breath hitting V’s cheekbones. His human hand found V’s waist, holding it gingerly. His metal hand came up to touch V’s lips, cold against the skin there. She exhaled shakily. Johnny’s thumb pushed into her mouth, metallic and smooth. V’s mouth fell open, letting him explore. The hand on her waist turned her to face him, pulling her slightly away from the ledge. V kept her eyes closed, still immersed in the backstage room of the dingy dive bar. 

Johnny’s metal hand traced down to her neck, his fingers tapping softly against her collarbones. It snaked under her jacket, tugging it down and off of her. V shivered against the newly cold desert air, feeling exposed despite her shirt. His fingers inspected the dogtags he gave her, the metal on metal clinking softly. “Then,” he said. “I’d get you out of your clothes.”

Effortlessly, Johnny rearranged V to lay on her back on top of her discarded leather jacket. She opened her eyes, looking up at him. He was hovering above her, his sunglasses thrown to the side. Johnny began to undo her fly, unzipping her riding pants. “I meant what I said. You really are something special. It’s a testament to your special-ness that you drive me insane wearing this boxy crap.”

“I’d like to see you ride a motorcycle in booty shorts and a crop top,” V said. “It’s impossible.”

“Okay, enough talk. Time to ditch the shirt,” Johnny said.

V pulled it over her shoulders, throwing it to the side.

“Wow,” Johnny said. “You really are something else.”

V reached forward, grabbing the hem of his shirt and tugging it upwards. “Off,” she said.

Johnny pulled it off. Man, Johnny Silverhand was one hot son of a gun. His waist tapered in so much that he could be a spokesperson for diet pills or something. He was just jacked enough, lean and muscular without being bulky. He had a few tattoos, black and graphic against his skin.

“You know, you’re not too bad looking,” V said.

“Believe me,” Johnny said. “I do know.”

His hands return to her fly working her pants down her thighs and eventually off her legs completely. It was exciting to be bare to the world like this, exposed in the desert for only Johnny to see. It wasn’t like anyone was going to interrupt them. There was no one for miles ‘cept the Aldecados.

Johnny gave V a mad grin. “This is hot,” he said.

V laughed. “Yeah,” she said. “It is.”

V could exist forever like this. Just her and Johnny and the horizon, nothing to do but appreciate each other and ride towards nothingness. Maybe Night City wasn’t the place for her. Maybe, after all this was over, V might join the Aldecados. It was something to think about. 

Johnny grunted over her, his hand rubbing his junk through his pants. “Jesus, V. Do you know how hot you are?”

“I’ve been told I’m unbearably sexy,” she said, brushing her hair out of her face.

Johnny chuckled. “You are.” His fingers traced patterns on V’s skin, mapping her completely. “I wish . . .” he began. “I wish I could really be doing this.”

“You are,” V said.

Johnny knocked his forehead against V’s, breathing heavily into her face. “Yeah,” he said. “I suppose I am.”

Johnny grabbed her waist again, holding her out for him to inspect. “You’ve got amazing tits,” he said finally.

V laughed. “Thanks. I always thought they were a little small.”

“Size matters way less than shape,” Johnny said, cupping one in his human hand. “These are simply divine. Your nipples are so . . . cute.”

V felt her face grow warm, the haze of the alcohol still clouding her vision. “Thanks, I guess?”

Johnny lowered his head down to V’s chest, his dark eyes darting up and down across her skin. He squeezed experimentally - V twisted her face up. Johnny let go immediately: “No good?” He asked.

V shrugged. “I’ve never been much of a boob girl. Don’t really like having them messed with.”

Johnny shook his head. “Man, if I had tits I would play with them non stop.”

“Well,” V said. “Next time you take over you can have a go at them.”

“Until then,” Johnny said, his hand creeping lower down V’s navel. It came to a halt right about her groin, pressing down experimentally. V felt dizzy, pleasure rushing to her head a little too fast.

“Wow,” she said.

Johnny’s hands spread her legs, exposing her to him. He began to massage, rubbing her sore muscles with fervor. “This nice?” He asked.

“Yeah.” V breathed.

Johnny cupped her cunt tenderly, exhaling as he did so. “I can’t wait to be inside you,” he said. “I’ve been dreaming about it, thinking about it. Nonstop.”

V groaned, bringing her arm up to cover her eyes. “You’re so corny.”

“You keep coming back for more,” Johnny said, his voice rumbling against V’s skin. God, especially with her eyes closed it felt so, so real, like Johnny was actually there, actually breathing onto her. It was addicting, the fantasy, the notion, that this could be real. Could have been real, once upon a time.

His silver thumb was digging into the hollow above her hip bone, hard enough to bruise (or it would be, if Johnny was corporeal). His breath dipped lower and lower until it was in between her legs. V opened her eyes, moving her arm. “Johnny,” she said. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to know how you taste,” he said, his breath making her shiver.

Johnny licked along V’s slit, his tongue wide and warm against her. V’s hips twitched. It had been a while since someone had given her oral, virtual or no. He licked again, using his human hand to part her folds for his tongue. “Wow.” Johnny breathed, locking eyes with V. “Amazing.”

V shuddered, her hand moving down to grab some of Johnny’s hair. When she was in high school, V was particularly attracted to Johnny’s hair. Something about its length, general unkemptness and greasiness, whatever it was - V found it majorly attractive. She pulled on it, wrapping the strands around her fingers.

Johnny found her clit, lapping at it in broad strokes. V keened, twisting her hands. Jesus. Johnny was amazing at this, every movement of his sending shocks down V’s spine. He hummed, the vibrations causing V to squeeze her thighs together. Johnny chuckled, looking up at her. “Doing okay so far?”

V didn’t dignify that with a response, using her grip on his hair to force him back down. Johnny’s silver hand came up to tease at her slit, the cold digits skating over her. V threw her head back on her jacket, her core pulsing.

Johnny plunged his fingers in, the cool metal contrasting wickedly against V’s molten heat. He twisted and prodded with them, testing V to find what made her go insane. Johnny crooked his fingers forward and slightly to the left - V sighed, her inner thighs flexing. “That’s it,” she said.

Johnny kept crooking his finger into that same spot relentlessly. V was getting closer and closer, more and more lightheaded. Her release was in sight, so close -

Johnny withdrew his fingers, standing up. V groaned, furrowing her brow. “Asshole,” she said. “Why’d you stop?”

He grabbed the tequila and took a long sip, passing it to V when he was done. The shot he took rushed to V’s head - she drank anyway, adding to her haze. Johnny tugged his pants down and his cock popped out. It slapped dully against his stomach, flushing a bright red in comparison to the rest of his skin.

V looked up at him through her lashes, trying her damndest to be halfway seductive. Johnny exhaled with a hiss, bringing his human hand to stroke his cock.

Johnny knelt down in front of her, thrusting two of his fingers into her quickly. V keened, her knees falling open. He huffed, lining himself up at her entrance. V screwed her eyes shut, focusing only on the sensations of him in front of her. The scrape of his knee against her thigh. The head of his cock laying on her cunt. His hot breath against her skin. Johnny’s stubble against her neck as he teased his tip inside. V squirmed under him. She felt electric, thrumming and alive. This was more than any hook up had ever been - more than anything had ever been. Maybe this was what her life was running up to.

Johnny thrusted inside slowly and steadily. The pressure built and built until Johnny was fully inside, his forehead pressed against the crook of V’s neck. He panted into her skin, his dick throbbing inside her despite the fact he was staying still. “Jesus,” he eventually said. “I dunno why, but this is the most intense thing I’ve ever felt in my life.”

It was like every molecule in her body was attuned to Johnny and his ministrations. V exhaled shakily, her hand finding Johnny’s hair once more.

“Move,” V said.

Johnny began to rock slowly, grinding his hips against V’s. She clutched Johnny tighter. “Wow,” she said. “That’s so intense. Unreal.”

Johnny laughed under his breath. “That’s one word for it.”

“Faster,” V said, kicking her heels into him like spurs on a horse. 

His hips began to snap against hers - with every thrust V’s grip on reality loosened a little bit. It felt so good, so electric and unreal. It felt like a million BDs combined into one surreal, reality bending experience. V halfway wished she were scrolling so she would be able to replay this later, experience it again. Johnny picked up the pace, slamming harder and harder into her.

V looked up at him - he stared down at her, his dark eyes piercing through her skull. V whimpered, her eyes rolling back in her skull. It felt so all encompassingly amazing. Nothing would ever be able to come close. “You know,” V said. “You’re ruining me for other men.”

Johnny gave her a lazy grin, snapping his hips forward faster. “Good.”

V moved her hand down, teasing her clit experimentally. Johnny hit her hand away and replaced it with his own. The rough pads of his calloused fingers dragged against her clit, causing V’s mind to white out with pleasure.

She clenched her teeth and wrapped her legs around Johnny, pulling him closer.

Johnny chuckled. “Easy, girl.”

“More, more.” V felt incoherent, like her body was nothing but static. “More, Johnny.”

His rhythm faltered and then picked up even faster. “Say that again,” Johnny said. He sounded gruff, his voice thick with something. Maybe emotion. Maybe pleasure.

“Johnny,” V whined. “Come on, faster dickhead.”

Johnny hammered into her, his fingertips rubbing quick circles over her clit. V’s hips began to buck and twitch, her eyes nearly rolling into the back of her head. “Come on,” she pleased. “Please, Johnny, more, more.”

Johnny exhaled. “Jesus. You sound like a filthy virtu.”

V rocked into him harder, grinding her hips into his. “I’m close.”

Never one to back down from a challenge, Johnny continued at his breakneck pace. “I’m gonna make you come. Close your eyes. We’re backstage at my concert.”

V screwed her eyes closed, trying desperately to imagine that things were different - that she wasn’t dying, that Johnny was real, anything. His fingers worked faster and faster, faltering briefly before getting back on track. The drag of his calluses against her clit was so intoxicating, sending her closer and closer to the edge. She was so, so close.

Johnny reached down with his silver hand, the cool metal resting heavily against the column of her throat. V’s eyes shot open, meeting Johnny’s in the cold night air before he began to press down. The air flow to V’s head stopped and her eyes rolled back in her head - her orgasm crashed into her like a tsunami, washing everything else away in its wake. V grunted, her hips bucking wildly against Johnny.

Johnny gasped, his hips twitching in unison against V’s. Heat spread through her navel. Johnny groaned. “Wow.”

“Wow indeed,” V said, resting her arm on her forehead.

“That was amazing,” Johnny said. “Mind exploding.”

“Such flattery.” V sighed, closing her eyes. “Wow.”

Johnny pulled out of her. “I know this is hard to believe, but I think you’re the best thing to ever happen to me.”

V laughed, grabbing her tank and pulling it back on. “That’s the orgasm talking.”

Johnny laid down next to V on her jacket, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “I’m serious. V, you have improved me more than I thought possible. More than anyone thought possible.”

V didn’t say anything, pressing her face into Johnny’s chest.

“We’ll figure something out,” he whispered into V’s hair. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all: more porn please  
> me: more feelings coming right up
> 
> anyway i might write more of this??? johnny & v really have a beautiful relationship and the way they grow to care for each other is so amazing..... cdpr is just teasing us by not having him be romanceable at this point.. thank you for all of your beautiful comments! they really mean so so much to me :)

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if i should write their next time! any feedback is greatly appreciated


End file.
